


Team Up, Girls!

by BelleHawke



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Bisexual Sara Lance, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, english is not my first language, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleHawke/pseuds/BelleHawke
Summary: Sara discovers that Oliver is cheating on her, so why not a little revenge?





	Team Up, Girls!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt from OTPPROMPTS on Tumblr and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> "Imagine that Person A and Person B of your OTP are both dating the same person (can be from your NoTP), but neither of them know about the other relationship. When they find out their partner is cheating on them both, they team up to plan revenge, and end up falling in love along the way." 
> 
>  
> 
> And remember: English is not my first language!
> 
> Enjoy folks ;)

  

 

 

It wasn’t that difficult to find out her gorgeous boyfriend was cheating on her. Sara might not be the smartest girl in the class, but she could recognize the female perfume on her boyfriend’s clothes. And still had the fact that their relationship was the result of a betrayal.

Identify the girl was easy. Sara said something about her sick mom in another city and Oliver – always patient and kind – tell her to go and not worry about the school because he could help her to study for the final exams. Tommy even laughs at this.

Ten minutes later and Sara was watching Oliver shoving his tongue down the other girl’s throat in front of the computer lab.

“He really has a type.” – she said to herself bitterly, seeing the similarity between the two.

The petite blonde with a backpack full of Star Wars stickers smiled bright to Oliver and they left the building with their hands together. Strangely, Sara wasn’t so heartbroken after seeing her boyfriend with another girl who seemed younger than them.

“Well, I could have some fun at this.”

 

Five days later and Sara was sipping her black coffee in the school canteen while her new friend Felicity chewing a red pen and stare at nothing.

“Felicity?”

“Yes?”

“Look, if you are uncomfortable with this you need to tell me. I can’t help you this way.”

“It just… It seems that I only attract jerks. First Cooper and now Oliver… Really, the universe probably hates me.”

“Of course not! Four days in my life and you are the best and kindest person I’ve ever met. Don’t put yourself down.”

“Thanks, Sara.” – she smiled sweetly. “But I think that our ‘boyfriend’ is here.”

Looking around, Sara found Oliver with Tommy and Laurel laughing about something and they didn’t seem to pay attention to the two blondes next them.

“Nervous?” – Sara asked, a little uncertain.

“Not really.”

“Good.”

Laurel rolled her eyes at the indecent joke of Tommy while Oliver laughed with his friend. “Grow up, guys.” – she said with a tiny smile on her face which was replaced by a loud laughter after seeing her sister. “Oh, you guys won’t believe! Just take a look at your girlfriends, Ollie.”

“What’s no-”

Oliver’s words died when he look where Laurel was pointing.

“Wow, buddy. Now you fucked it up!”

Half of the students stop to see Sara and Felicity snog each other breathless in the middle of school. Even Felicity’s closest friends were staring with wide eyes the unexpected scene.

“Since when our Smoak is bisexual?” – Curtis, her chemistry partner, and business partner asked Roy, her childhood friend. “Or lesbian?”

Roy just shook his head, too shaken to speak.

“What do you think you are doing?” – the principal asked, his face red with embarrassment. He hated these teenagers full of hormones. “Come on! Everyone back to the classrooms! And you girls, detention with me later.”

After leaving the school thirty minutes after the normal, Sara bite her lower lip when she saw Felicity saying goodbye to her friends and looking in her direction.

“Sorry about the detention. I got a bit carried away there.”

“Don’t worry. I thought Oliver was a good kisser but you are far better.”

“So, what about a Big Belly Burger right now?” – Sara asked, admiring the blue eyes behind the glasses.

“I never refuse Big Belly, just for you know."


End file.
